Talking to the Moon
by Flawrence
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW : Alice Realizes her true feelings for Hatter, Hatter thinks about her. Alice and Hatter POV while they are apart. Hatter and Alice


**Disclaimer: I dont own Halice in Wonderland... seriously. **

**Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars**

**Alice and Hatter POV while they are apart :(**

**Review buddies!**

**

* * *

**

**I know you're somewhere out there****  
****Somewhere far away****  
****I want you back****  
****I want you back****  
****My neighbors think****  
****I'm crazy****  
****But they don't understand****  
****You're all I have****  
****You're all I have****  
**

Alice:

I never thought of him as anything more than a dear friend. He was mad and wonderful and always made me smile. He protected me during that battle when I lost the Vorpal Sword, but I never gave it a second thought, he was a dear friend after all. It wasn't until I had to leave and he asked me to stay that I might have felt something different. As I looked into his ever changing eyes, I saw sadness, and I felt my heart break. I mulled over the idea of staying with my friend, but I couldn't. So I drank. The small feeling I had in the pit of my stomach when he asked me to stay grew as if it had eaten a big slice of Upelkuchen when he slowly leaned over and whispered in my ear. I felt my heart fall to the pit of my stomach when I once again opened my eyes and he was gone.

**At night when the stars****  
****light on my room****  
****I sit by myself****  
****Talking to the Moon****  
****Try to get to You****  
****in hopes you're on ****  
****the other side****  
****Talking to me too****  
****Oh Am I a fool****  
****who sits alone****  
****Talking to the moon**

Alice:

I did not understand what I was feeling, but I knew my heart grew heavier day by day. At first I brushed it off a silly infatuation but it was getting harder and harder to deny what my heart already understands. So at night before I sleep, I stand at my balcony looking up at the moon, reminiscing about the night we once watched the moon together. I look up and whisper, hoping the moon will send him my message.

**I'm feeling like****  
****I'm famous****  
****The talk of the town****  
****They say****  
****I've gone mad****  
****Yeah****  
****I've gone mad****  
****But they don't know****  
****what I know****  
****Cause when the****  
****sun goes down****  
****someone's talking back****  
****Yeah****  
****They're talking back**

Hatter:

I have always been mad, but madness is different when it is accompanied by a broken heart. When did my heart flutter when she called my name? I do not recall. When did I start feeling giddy when we talked? I don't remember. When did I start feeling I had to protect her? Was it when she came back for me and tried to save me? Was I trying to repay her kindness? Did she feel anything towards me at all? I must be mad, I'm nothing but a Hatter, and she… she's The Alice, The Champion. But why would she come for me, was it because we were friends. Yes, yes, that's it. We are friends. But why did my heart break into so many crazy little pieces when she said she couldn't stay with us… with me? I don't understand; if I had said something, would she have stayed? No. I choke on a giggle as I thought of what might have happened if I had kissed her before she disappeared. I laugh harder at the thought of her using the Vorpal Sword on me…When had I fallen in love with our hero? Am I in love? I know the answer to that one. But it's too late now, she's gone.

**At night when the stars****  
****light on my room****  
****I sit by myself****  
****Talking to the Moon****  
****Try to get to You****  
****In hopes you on****  
****the other side****  
****Talking to me too****  
****Oh Am I fool****  
****who sits alone****  
****Talking to the moon**

Hatter:

The nights are the hardest. When Underland is at its most peaceful, it's quiet and serene. That's when I hear her voice. I like to sit alone at my chair at the table and watch the moon. If for a moment I don't feel mad. I don't feel anxious. I only feel my heart beating, no… pounding out of my chest as I recall watching the moon with her once.

"I'll miss you when I wake up"

Oh how I wish she hadn't woken up. I wish she had never left. I can only wonder if she really meant what she said, that she'll miss me.

As I stare at the moon I softly hear the wind whisper in my ears; "I miss you my Dear Hatter"

Now I'm aware that the madness is back for now I'm hearing things. I laugh a little to myself as I slouch on my chair. I tilt my hat to cover my eyes and before it completely obscures my view of the glowing white moon, I whisper back,

"I miss you too My Alice"

**Do you ever hear me calling**

Alice:

I look at the moon and wonder whether my message was delivered. Does he hear me calling?

Hatter:

I hear her voice again as I fall into slumber. I call out her name. I wonder if she hears me.

**'Cause every night****  
****I'm Talking to the Moon****  
****Still try to get to You****  
****It holds you on****  
****the other side****  
****Talking to me too****  
****Oh Am I a fool ****  
****who sits alone****  
****Talking to the moon**

Alice:

I take a last glance at the sky before I head to bed. I will be back, but for now, I have only but the moon as my messenger.

"I love you Darling Hatter"

Hatter:

I hear another whisper and I can't help but look up. The moon looks down on me as I feel my heart ache once more. Get this to her safe dear moon.

"I love you My Alice"

**I know you're somewhere out there****  
****Somewhere far away**


End file.
